1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to an ice removal for a pond, and especially to an ice removal that can keep the surface temperature of the pond higher than about 5° C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ice removal for a pond is placed on the surface of water of a pond or a water bucket for breeding living things; when in a cold weather, the heat emitting from the ice removal for a pond is used to prevent freezing of the surface of water that may seal the water therebelow to be unable to contact with and obtain fresh air from the outside.
A conventional ice removal for a pond is loaded with a heat emitting means in a floating member; the heat emitting means generally is mounted on the bottom of the floating member or surrounds the inner periphery of the floating member. When the ice removal is used in a quite cold circumstance such as in a snowing weather, snowdrifts are subjected to being accumulated on the surface of the ice removal; if the ice removal is covered over, its position is uneasy to be found, this is a disadvantage in use of the conventional ice removal for a pond, and improvement is expected.